


Safe Sex

by ruenesca



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wing trying to be sneaky, attempted bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/pseuds/ruenesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wing is not as cunning as he would like to think he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This ridiculous thing was written in response to a meme on the internet that said…
> 
> “Practice safe sex. Tie your partner to the bed so they don’t fall off.”

Deadlock squeezed at the thighs straddling his waist, claws digging slightly into the thicker metal. He groaned as he felt Wing grind his pelvic plating down against his own. He could feel the immense heat coming from underneath Wing’s panel.

He heard Wing let out a needy sound as his mouth parted to deepened the kiss they were already engaged in. Their glossas weaved and slid against each other in some semblance of a battle. It was vaguely reminiscent of the sparring that had become so common place between them in their daily routine.

Deadlock’s patience was wearing very thin, (not that he had much to begin with) as he felt his spike straining against its cover. He wanted nothing more than to be buried deeply in the tight wet valve of the gorgeous jet straddling him and moving so deliciously against him. He growled into Wing’s mouth and ground his own hips upwards to meet Wing’s rolling motions at the thought. Servos clung to his armor as Wing mewled against him in response.

Deadlock was about to tell Wing to move it along and open his panel already, when the jet started to gently suckle on his glossa, more than likely imagining it to be something far more substantial. Deadlock let out another groan. He knew just how skilled that mouth could be in other areas if given the opportunity.

Deadlock had vaguely been aware of Wing removing his servos from their placement on those beautiful silver thighs and placing them above his helm, holding them lightly against the berth. There was more shifting on Wing’s part. He began to try to break away from the wonderful but distracting mouth to ask what in the frag Wing was doing, but Wing followed his movement and kept him engaged in the kiss.

At that moment, Deadlock heard the unmistakable click of an interface panel being retracted and the warm gush of lubricant leak onto his own plating. A shudder left him. Wing had teased him enough. He needed the jet now!

Deadlock was about to send the command to retract his own interface hatch when he felt something cold being wrapped around his right wrist component and it being tugged upward with short jerking movements. It was almost as if it was being secured to something.

‘Wait! What in Unicron’s pit…’ Deadlock thought as he finally caught on to Wing’s devious little plan. ‘Sneaky little glitch!’

“What the frag are you doing!!??” He growled as he shoved Wing off of him and he fell back against the berth.

Deadlock lifted his servo up to examine the cord wrapped around it then turned back to glare at the other mech.

Where had Wing even gotten that cord? It was high quality metal too, by the look of it, almost like the kind the Decepticons used for Autobot prisoners when they hasn’t had access to any stasis cuffs. Did he always carry some in his subspace? Did Wing frequently tie up mechs without their permission? Deadlock would be lying if he said that thought wasn’t a little disturbing considering the source.

Wing looked stunned for a moment at the his somewhat violent reaction.

“It’s merely a safety precaution, so you don’t fall off the berth! I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself after all.” Wing concluded with his stupid signature bright smile.

“That doesn’t make any sense. I’M the one lying against the berth, so that’s a load of scrap if I ever heard one!” Deadlock snarled, still glowering at the other mech, not falling victim to that sickeningly sweet expression.

A hurt look made its way onto Wing’s faceplate as he sat up on his haunches and placed his servo on his own chest plate. He actually had the audacity to look appalled that Deadlock could POSSIBLY be suspicious of his intentions.

“Drift, I wouldn’t lie to you. It is against my vows as a Knight of the Circle to be dishonest.”

Deadlock gave the Knight a look that told him without having to use any words, that under no uncertain terms did he believe that slag for one klik.

“Yeah, well is there a section in there about less than honorable intentions?” Deadlock retorted, raising an optic ridge.

Wing at least had the dignity THIS time to look at least a little guilty as he crossed his arms over his chest and began to pout.


End file.
